Give All My Secrets Away
by SukiRikko
Summary: Not everyone in the Earth Defense Club is as they seem and the last few months of Atsushi and En's student life seem to be nothing short of busy.


**A/N:** Oh wow this one-shot has been in the works for literally years. I can't tell exactly when I started it with all the transferring, but I can tell I started on this as season two was airing. (Mainly because I remember having a snowman monster for the winter section of this fic and then episode 8 premiered and there was now a snowman monster.) Anyways, I had an itch to do a secret identity idols fanfiction based loosely on Hannah Montana so here we are guys! Hopefully this reads well, since it jumps from time to time. However, I knew I wasn't going to have enough material for a multi-chapter story so I decided to just leave it a one-shot. (Though I do want to do a few drabbles in this AU like some concerts and trying to hide the secret from their club mates or even that Christmas date that is mentioned eventually.) I really didn't want them to reveal themselves right away at the end but it was the only real ending I could think of that wouldn't be a cliffhanger for a story that might never come. All right, enjoy!

* * *

If one entered the Defense Club Room that day, even as not being a member of the club you would know that there was something off. En Yufuin was a common sight for sleeping in the club room, the whole school knew him as the lazy boy of the school. So him sleeping wouldn't be much of a red flag. On the other hand, Atsushi Kinugawa, the third year's second smartest student, was also sleeping like his said friend. Usually he would be reading or doing puzzles or something. But sleeping?

As soon as Ryuu and Io came into the club room and saw Atsushi like this, they quickly looked at each other, as if they were silently asking each other if the world was coming to an end. Not like the glasses wearing boy paid any mind, he was fast asleep.

Eventually, Ryuu took the initiative to start the question. "Uh, Yufuin-sempai?"

A cracked eye and a hum was all Ryuu got but that was all he needed to know that the upperclassman was paying attention now.

"I can understand why you are sleeping… But Kinugawa-senpai is a whole different story. Is there a reason he's asleep?"

En knew this day would come. That everything would be too much and the others would start asking. He was actually surprised it didn't come earlier. Atsushi was good at staying awake despite his busy schedule recently. Either way, he prepared a lie just for this occasion. "Don't worry about him. He was helping tutor me last night. He just didn't pay attention to the time and went a little too late."

Unfortunately, this lie did make Ryuu and Io a little suspicious but En didn't notice it. Him being tired and them hiding it well made the perfect combination. However, knowing the two were tired, they didn't press on it anymore.

Yumoto of course didn't take account for the mood in the room and just busted right in as normal, while cuddling Wombat which was not a surprise. The pink alien was trying to squirm his way out of the blonde's arms but Yumoto kept holding on tight.

"Hi guys!"

Just that one shout woke Atsushi from the nap he was having. "Ugh…Oh hi you guys." A quick yawn and a glance at his watch changed his mood immediately as he gulped. "En, we have to get going now! Sorry guys, we had some…Uh…Prior engagements. We'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Waking up and getting the said lazy boy off his seat, the two made their way out of the club room leaving three other Defense Club members very confused.

* * *

Kinshiro was knocking on Atsushi's door after school ended for the day. A soft breeze floated through the air, reminding the Student Council president that September was ending soon and that fall was just around the corner. He actually wasn't ready surprisingly. He didn't want to deal with all the stress that was college after graduation. But at least he would be going through it with Ibushi, Atsushi, and En and not just alone.

Speaking of Atsushi and En, the two called in sick in an unusual move. Even En never called in sick to fake sleeping at home. As such, it was the Student Council president's duty to bring the homework they missed to them. While it was usually a tedious job he didn't mind doing it for his friends.

It was odd though. Atsushi wasn't answering the door. Usually he would do that if he was home sick. Maybe…Maybe something happened. Something horrible.

Hopefully he wouldn't mind this if it was for a good cause. Kinshiro slowly opened the door to a crack, peering inside to make sure everything was okay. With no sign of a problem, he went into the house and took his shoes off in good manner. His parents probably were still working right now. They seem to always take long hours. His older sister was gone too. Maybe hanging out with friends.

As Kinshiro made his way up the stairs, he heard a murmur of voices. He couldn't make out exactly who but either way they seemed cheerful. Did…Did someone break in and are trying to defile _his_ Atsushi. Either way, he was even more worried.

Slowly putting his hand on the door so he can't make any unnecessary noise, he slowly opened the door. What he was expecting was 100% opposite from what he actually saw.

Two boys, similar to Atsushi and En were standing in front of him. The only reason he had to take a double take was the outfits they were wearing: Goudy, white, sort of similar (But not exactly like) their Battle Lover uniforms. Like they were idol outfits. In their hands were wigs, red for Atsushi and blue for En.

Finally noticing the newcomer, the two turned to the door and started to blush.

"K-K-Kin-chan!?" Atsushi stammered. The worst case scenario came true. "Wh-What are you doing here!?"

Kinshiro tried to regain his composure as much as he could. "I-I-" He had to look down to make sure the two didn't see his blush as he held up the books. "I brought your homework, and was going to go to En to give his. But…But…You two are…"

"I-It's not what you think. Th-There's a good reason for-"

"At-chan."

Hearing En's voice broke Atsushi out of his fit. Finally opening his eyes, though he couldn't remember when he closed eyes in the confusing, he saw his fellow Battle Lover kneeling to the Student Council president who was for some reason laying on the floor.

"He fainted."

* * *

Taking the tea En fixed up in his hands, Kinshiro decided to take a minute before asking anything as he was still sort of waking up from his fainting. He never thought of En to be the one to make marvelous tea. He assumed that he only knew so that the tea could make En relax more and make it easier for the lazy boy to sleep.

"So…Can you…Uh…Explain it to me? From the beginning." Kinshiro looked down as he asked this, trying to keep his mind off of what happened until he got all of the details.

Atsushi and En looked to each other briefly. Kinshiro could see that the two were using their facial expressions to decide who would tell him the story.

After a minute, Atsushi finally spoke up, "Fine! I'll tell him. You might want to relax Kin-chan, it's a bit of a tale. It all started right after we became the Battle Lovers…"

* * *

It was all Yumoto's idea. A sort of de-stresser from recent activates as you will. Surprisingly there was no word of a protest from Wombat about it. He said, and they quote, as long as the activity brought them closer together with their friendship love there was nothing he really could protest about it.

The club was just singing their hearts out to random songs. Of course, Yumoto was expected not to be a great singer. The group just didn't know he was tone deaf. Unfortunately, they would have to put a request to fix one of the windows thanks to him making it hard to explain to the Student Council what exactly happened.

Ryuu and Io went next. Io was too quiet to really hear and Ryuu was so loud that his words didn't make sense at all. Again, not really a surprise to the other club members. Wombat politely declined in participating in the singing, coming up with some very thin excuse as usual.

Finally, it was En and Atsushi's turn. It took them a bit, they both actually had pretty different tastes in music, to decide on a song. To their relief they did find one. A little opening to an anime series they both liked. The two started singing right away. Their harmonies were spot on, their voices angelic.

As they finished the last bit of the song, En and Atsushi finally noticed their silent audience. All three club members and the alien wombat were just staring at the two with their mouths open.

"Uh…Is something wrong?" En asked for the two, clearly confused at the event.

Io replied for the group. "You guys…You were both fantastic. Did you both take lessons?"

Atsushi lightly blushed while En seemed unfazed. "No, we never have. I didn't know we sounded that great."

And that was the end of that subject for time being. Yumoto said it was time for snacks for the group, which Gora so graciously packed. The topic clearly was forgotten in the matter of minutes…

Until the next day. To the horror for En and Atsushi, Yumoto videotaped the whole thing and posted it online. And even worse, they had an e-mail from someone they didn't know.

En looked over Atsushi's shoulder in the club room as the glasses wearing male opened up the message. They were both thankful that the rest of the club members weren't in the room right now otherwise they wouldn't be able to hide this. The e-mail was from an agent with a local record company. After seeing the video, they would like to meet the two in person and possibly sign them to a record deal.

Out of Atsushi's note that it's nice to at least tell them no in person, they both left the club early with a note and went to the meeting. However, their intention to say no eventually started to diminish. As the two started to talk to the agent they tried to get out of it but the agent was adamant on keeping the two.

Eventually the two gave up to the agent's excitement. "On one condition though," Atsushi told the agent. "We are not doing this as Atsushi and En. We would prefer that our normal lives would be kept secret from the idol life."

* * *

"Thankfully that was an easy request, though we have to make a few work arounds," Atsushi continued his story for Kinshiro. "Obviously we can't say or do anything to make the secret stay secret. And so that people can't think that it's us, En and I have those wigs, the costumes, and names for our alter egos."

"Yoshi and Takao..." Kinshiro said in realization. "I kept seeing their albums in stores and listened to them once in a while but…I never knew they were Binan students…You…"

Atsushi nodded. "And because of school they push to get our concerts in the evening and we can't go anywhere out of the area. Though there are times that we have to call in sick cause that doesn't work. Like the concert in Tokyo today."

"That makes more sense." While Kinshiro still couldn't fully wrap his head around everything, that will probably take some time to get used to, he felt like he understood their intentions more. He wouldn't want anyone hounding him while he was in his career as a student either.

"Please Student Council president," En pleaded. Sure, him and the president still weren't on the best terms despite everything with the Battle Lovers, Caerula Adamas, and _Can I Destroy Earth._ But even he could ask him for this important favor. "We ask you not to tell anyone about our secret."

"No worries, your secret is safe with me." Kinshiro took one last drink of his tea to empty out the cup. "Actually I can help make sure that your secret is kept. But if I can ask one last question, you tell me that the other members of the club don't know?"

"Nope. We don't know how Io and Ryuu will react." En leaned back into the couch. "We've thought of so many different scenarios that could happen but they are all so likely to happen."

"And you know how Yumoto is," Atsushi continued the thought. "There is no way he could keep a secret."

Kinshiro nodded as he understood. "Well, you know your secret is safe with me. No worries, the rest of the Student Council won't know. They'll understand if I tell them that it's a personal thing for you guys."

* * *

Of course the Student Council president was good on his word. Neither of them doubted it. He was able to get them out of school for the day without any questions from the teachers when their next performance came up which was ironically at Binan High.

Thanks to the…Ehm…Incident from a month or so ago that the Battle Lovers and the Caerula Adamas would never really speak of again, the school festival was cancelled for the rest of the day because of destroyed buildings. (The only things left to do were a game booth, the baseball team's contest, and the Defense Club's Hero Curry.) Because of this, they decided to have another festival in early October. Then again, they wanted to start a festival in the Fall or Winter season to try to get new students interested in the school so this worked out for them.

While Kinshiro really didn't want to bother the two, he asked if En and Atsushi would like to perform at this festival. As Yoshi and Takao of course. Such an act would get a bit more attention. But he understood if they said no to the request, it was worth a try.

To his surprise, they both said yes adding that it would be a fun event and secretly a way to give back to the school. In exchange, Kinshiro was able to find a way to give them the day off to get ready in the morning and thus no one can hopefully suspect the truth at the festival.

After getting the okay from the agency, En and Atsushi had to skip a few club meetings to practice for the concert. While Wombat was a bit upset, thinking the club is more important then whatever they had to do, he understood.

They decided to spend the night together at En's house the day before the festival. That way, Atsushi could make sure En was awake on time and the two could easily get ready together. However, neither could get to sleep so easily. Partially because of excitement. Partially because of what happened earlier in the club room.

Yumoto was commenting on how cute Atsushi and En would be as a couple. He was doing the same thing with Io and Ryuu earlier in the week. Of course the little demon would ship to his heart's content. But what Atsushi and En realized as unlike Io and Ryuu they could become a couple.

While Atsushi was able to push it down recently, the feeling came back. He didn't know why, but he started to be even more clingy, just a little bit, then he already was around En. He just started to feel giddy around him for no reason even. In a move he even wouldn't do with Kinshiro, he let En feed him when he was too tired to eat. (He blamed that partially on their double life still.)

En noticed his best friend and fellow idol still not asleep, something that wasn't normal. By now, Atsushi would be asleep no matter what if he didn't have anything to do. There must have been something wrong.

A soft poke to the side got the Piercing Prince's attention. "Hey Atsushi. Is…Something wrong? There's something off about you."

It took a few moments for Atsushi to even gather his thoughts. En knew it was really serious then. The silence was finally starting to get to the two.

To En's relief, Atsushi finally started to speak again. "You know…How Yumoto commented how we would be cute together."

"Are you still on that?" En chuckled a bit as he laid back on his pillow once more. "It was a joke you know. I mean, I know you're a great person to be with but there's no way you would be in love with a lazy kid like me….Right?"

"That's…That's just it." Atsushi sat up. It was even harder to grip the words he wanted. What if En wasn't in love with him and he just ruined a great friendship. Maybe…Maybe he should just say what's on his mind. But En beat him to the point.

"Atsushi…Are you in love with me?"

"…I don't know…Recently I've been more then ecstatic to be with you almost every moment of everyday. Not that I wasn't happy in the first place. I've started to get clingier. And you feeding me food…Even though I was tired I'd never even let Kinshiro do that to me. I know, this is all so dumb…Let's forget this happened."

But En clearly didn't want to change the subject. "Since when?"

"Uh…I guess I've sort of started to feel like this since late Middle School or early High School. But it really stuck with me and hasn't been able to leave since the monster that was a holed up, scared student. When we fought was when I realized I didn't want anyone but you to have as more than a friend, a lover."

"Atsushi…"

At that time, he just wanted to cry. Somehow he accidently let it all out in front of his best friend and now En's probably weirded out. He's probably about to tell him to let off. But he couldn't show some weakness around him. He just softly squeaked out a, "Wh-what?"

"As it seems you're too scared to, let me ask." En switched what side he was sleeping on and looked straight at Atsushi with a smile. "Atsushi, I've been in love with you for a while too. But I didn't want to scare you either. So I thought I would wait. If you said something, then it would be no problem. If you didn't, it just wasn't meant to be. So I guess, now's as good a time as any. Would you like to go out with me?"

"R-Really?" But before Atsushi could go all out, he realized something. "But what about Yoshi and Takao. What if some fangirls, or fanboys I guess, want to date us."

"We won't be public as them but maybe we won't date fans either. I don't know…We can cross that bridge more when it happens if we want." En lifted his hand towards Atsushi. "What do you say?"

Those tears Atsushi wanted to spill earlier became tears of joy. With no hesitation or second thought Atsushi grabbed En's hand and kissed him. "Yes. En, just yes. I would love to go out with you!"

* * *

The next morning, the two woke up surprisingly refreshed. Apparently just airing those feelings helped them to have one less problem on their shoulders.

Atsushi was in the shower as En checked his phone for messages and updates. A couple of Kinshiro's mostly. The first was reminding the two of the schedule for the day. The second was a bit more interesting though.

[So, you finally told him?]

It was the Student Council president that helped En finally work up the courage. Once again, he never knew they would be such great friends. He was afraid that Kinshiro was in love with Atsushi too and didn't want to get into a fight again so soon after the Battle Lovers and Caerula Adama's became friends.

[Yup. We're together now.] En texted back. [I'm surprised you didn't have any objections.]

[I know Atsushi can be happier with you as his partner then me. Plus, this means if you are his lover, I can be his true best friend.]

En chuckled a bit. [Always the ulterior motive huh? We'll be there soon. Atsushi is taking a shower now. Then we'll suit up and meet you at the gate.]

After the last message from Kinshiro came, telling them to let him know when they leave En's house, he set down his phone. Atsushi, while En wasn't paying attention, snuck himself onto En's lap, using it as his own seat.

"Come on lazy. We need to get dressed."

En got up, prompting Atsushi to get up himself. As a reply, the Flashing Prince chuckled, "Okay okay. I was just getting some last minute stuff done."

* * *

Something they were used to, Atsushi grabbed the trench coats to help cover himself and En up before they left the house. Coupled with hats and sunglasses and thankfully no one would easily recognize them. En sent the message before they left the house so hopefully Kinshiro will be at the gate to greet them and show them where to go before students could bother them.

Thankfully it wasn't too hard to get to the school for them. No one actually really paid any mind to them to their relief. Kinshiro was waiting right by the gate and made sure they hurried into the empty classroom he saved for them without any attention. Right now everyone was preparing for the festival. The Defense Club and Student Council rooms were out of the question, the said clubs would be preparing in there right now.

The two were just glad to get out of the trench coats and hats. It was a rare warm day in October, so between their idol uniforms, the wigs, and the trench coats and hats they were burning up. Good thing Kinshiro planned ahead and had a few bottles of water stocked up in the room.

"All right. I have to go back to the Student Council room to help finish preparations for the festival. I'll come back when we're ready for you guys. There is a do not disturb sign on the door so hopefully everyone will respect that and stay out of this room. Just please don't get into trouble. Thank you again so much."

"No problem!" Atsushi replied as he and En waved to the Student Council president.

"Make sure everything is perfect. We'll be waiting."

With a quick smile, Kinshiro turned and left the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Students and possible future students of Binan High," Kinshiro spoke into the microphone, getting students attention towards the stage. Behind him, Akoya and Ibushi were standing as the other members of the Student Council. "It is my pleasure to introduce to perform for us today, Yoshi and Takao."

With that statement, a good amount of the students and even female siblings of the perspectives made their way to the stage area to see the famous red and blue haired teens perform.

As of Yumoto's request, the Defense Club was making their way there to watch the show. Ryuu only listened to these male idols when his current date was if they liked them and Io really didn't listen to much music in the first place. However, Yumoto seemed to be in love with the two idols.

They actually had to think of a new idea for the club this time. As much as they would have liked to do their Cosplay Hero Curry again, Atsushi wasn't able to prepare anything and turned up sick. Thus, they had to come up with an alternate idea. Of course with how Io and Ryuu was, Wombat was worried what would be thought up by them. So he took it upon himself to find another thing their club could do. Eventually they ended up on little fun games that gave out prizes, but to their surprise it was another hit with the student body.

Yumoto noticed that less and less people were visiting their room at a certain point and suggested to take a break and close up shop. Whether he had an ulterior motive to see the idols or not was still not known by the other three.

"Come on!" The blonde called as he ushered the two over to the crowd. "Let's go listen!"

"Well," Io questioned as he looked at Ryuu. "Should we?"

"Might as well."

The two soon followed Yumoto with Tawarayama and Wombat following them. While Yumoto was thoroughly enjoying himself with the concert, something was off with Ryuu and Io. The music was great, they had to admit. They just couldn't enjoy it fully. It was just something they really couldn't put their finger on.

They just sounded familiar.

* * *

Atsushi was no where to be seen with the club members. He was probably doing his duties in the library. Yumoto, once again, earned himself a detention from Tawarayama and Wombat for his lack of attention today. Not finishing his homework also played a part in that. En was just fast asleep in his chair like normal. His computer and unfinished chemistry lab report that was due in two days were wide open.

It was just a week or so after the festival and Io and Ryuu still couldn't shake those suspicions they had about the two idols. What made them more suspicious was Atsushi and En were acting a bit distant from them. The two came out to the club about dating which no one had any objections too. But there was still something they just couldn't figure out about the two.

Ryuu slowly pulled the computer out from under the sleeping upperclassman's head. The task proved to not be really difficult. As a master of sleep, En learned not to be awaken by small movements like that.

Io, raising an eyebrow, actually took his attention off of the stocks long enough to ask his closest friend, "Uh…Ryuu what exactly are you doing?"

"We both still have that odd suspicion right? I think it's time to investigate. Maybe something on Yufuin-sempai's computer will have something."

Before Io could voice his opposition on this idea along with saying it's an invasion of privacy, Ryuu's voice chirped out in excitement.

"I found something! A schedule. There are all this weird dates. Concerts…Practices….Wait e-mails…" Ryuu really couldn't comprehend the next part to say anything prompting Io to walk over to him and look over his shoulder.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that our elders are secretly the idols Yoshi and Takao?"

The thump of a bag onto the floor alerted the two that someone was there with them. They turned around to see Atsushi standing at the door, refusing to move. The look on his face was mixed with horror and fear. He kept stuttering. A small step back then another. Without a second glance or even bothering to pick up his bag, he ran out of the club room.

Yumoto was almost knocked down by the glasses wearing male in the process. Though, unlike normal, the upperclassman didn't stop to say he was sorry for once. Like he couldn't even process it.

"Kinugawa-senpai!" Yumoto tried to call after him but it didn't seem that he heard it. With a shrug, Yumoto continued to walk into the club room, visibly disappointed that Wombat wasn't there yet to cuddle. But that look quickly left. "Hey guys, what's up."

Of course, that was when En woke up and all hell broke loose.

* * *

As soon as Atsushi got home he went straight up to his room without a second thought and locked the door. He slumped down against the door and buried his head into his elbows. The one thing he didn't want public to the rest of the club…It was all ruined.

Kinshiro finding out was one thing. He was more willing to trust him then the others. Not to mean they weren't close friends with the others in the club but they preferred not to tell them. Them finding out was a total disaster. There was nothing they could do to fix it.

A knock was heard at the door but Atsushi didn't feel like answering it. Another knock, and a voice followed.

"Atsushi, it's me."

He would recognize that voice anywhere. Usually he would be estatic to hear that voice. But not today. Slowly getting up, he unlocked the door and walked over to the bed. En opened the door and closed it behind him as Atsushi sat down on his bed, still looked down in a depressed state. En put both his and Atsushi's bag that was forgotten down be the door and sat on the bed next to his boyfriend as he gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Unfortunately, Atsushi still wasn't cheered up by it.

"Are you okay?" En asked as he pulled his boyfriend into a hug who willingly accepted.

En expected the moment of silence that was going to happen. He knew how Atsushi acted when he was depressed.

"Not really…They found out…"

"I know. I woke up as Yumoto entered the club room after you left."

"I just don't know what we can do now…Don't get me wrong, I love Yumoto, Ryuu, and Io. But I'm afraid how they're going to react. What if we can't live our lives in secret anymore."

"I would say don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will turn out okay."

"Huh? How do you know that?"

En kissed Atsushi one more time on the cheek before he turned to the door. "You guys can come in now!"

To Atsushi's surprise, Yumoto, Io, Ryuu, and Wombat opened the door and walked into his room. Deciding against lashing out against them, Atsushi decided to be polite like normal and listen to them.

"We're sorry Kinugawa-senpai," Ryuu apologized to Atsushi's surprise. "We didn't know that your secret was that personal. It was…Everything made you distant to the group and we were getting worried."

"You don't have to worry about us!" Yumoto held up Wombat who was currently trying to struggle out. "We promise we can keep your secret too! I know, not really assuring when it comes to me. But if it's something like this I know not to spill the beans."

Smiling at the four, Atsushi decided that everything would be okay. "No problem guys. Thank you. I guess you all want to know the story huh?"

* * *

November seemed to come in a flash. Atsushi couldn't believe it. That also meant that him and En had to worry more about what they were going to do during High School. He was starting to get really spent with stretching out his time with being an idol, studying for the National Center Test for University Admissions in January, and to the club's disappointment the returning of the monsters and thus having to become the Battle Lovers again.

It honestly would have been easier if he still could talk to his best friend in real life to rant. Sometimes, the e-mails and text messages could never suffice.

Feeling someone coming up behind him, Atsushi jumped up in surprise. He didn't have to do so though, he soon found out that someone was En who linked his arm around Atsushi's. This was a usual for the two that Atsushi being surprised was something En was used to.

"Morning sweetie." En pulled Atsushi into a kiss, something the glasses wearing boy definitely didn't shy away from. "You doing okay?"

"Just the usual stress, but beyond that I'm fine. You?"

"You know me. Sleeping when I can."

Atsushi chuckled. "Well, at least you'll be on time for class today."

"Oh joy." En rolled his eyes, but even Atsushi knew it was as a joke. He held out his hand so that Atsushi could grab it, a now normal thing they did until they got closer to the school.

Soon the two were joined in their walk by an over-energetic (Especially at this time of the morning for En) Yumoto waving to them. Wombat wasn't too far behind in the arms of Tawarayama. Atsushi had to pause briefly to wonder where they store his body when Wombat is with Yumoto and his brother.

"Morning guys!"

"Too early…"

"Morning Yumoto."

Atsushi and En's messages came out at the exact time, causing the two to look at each other and chuckle.

Yumoto even lightly laughed himself. "Looks like the love birds are at it again. Hey, Ryuu wanted to do a little get together this weekend. Would you guys like to come?"

En nodded no. "We can't. We have prior engagements." This roughly translated into 'Yoshi and Takao have a concert this weekend.'

"Darn it…I was hoping you guys could come this time. Oh well, maybe next time."

Atsushi chuckled. "Hey how about we plan something now for winter break or something. That way we could hopefully get the night off and finally get to spend some fun time with you guys!"

"That sounds perfect! I'll go let them know at the meeting after school. I'm assuming you guys won't be there again?"

Both Atsushi and En nodded no. Wombat wanted to scorn them, but decided to bite his tongue reminding himself that they really couldn't do anything about this situation.

* * *

Thankfully there was no commotion when Yoshi and Takao tried sneaking out, dawning the trench coats and accessories again, after the concert was over. Saturday meant they didn't have to worry about getting ready for school the next day. So the two decided that a sleepover at En's was in order. Atsushi would make the food, the two were starving beyond belief. In exchange, En would pick out cheesy movies they could make fun of.

They didn't notice the person trying to sneak some photos of the idols behind them. The two were mumbling too low for the person to make anything out so it wasn't really their secret identities they had to worry about.

Takao (En) said something to make Yoshi (Atsushi) laugh. In return, Yoshi nuzzled in Takao's shoulder before grabbing a quick kiss and hugging onto his arm.

Now there was a scoop!

* * *

Early December seemed to be the odd subject around Binan. Usually, the ground was still clear even if the weather started to get cold. This year, the snow decided to make its yearly appearance early to most people's (And Ryuu's, as it caused him to cancel a lot of his dates) disappointment.

The cold weather didn't seem to bother the lazy boy in the club room though. He was leaning back in his chair, trying to catch a quick nap. No one else but Wombat, who was currently keeping himself busy with a jigsaw puzzle, was currently in the club room so he was going to take advantage of the silence. Atsushi was probably running some work for a professor, Io got caught up studying in the library, Yumoto most likely got a detention from some teacher again, and Ryuu was probably figuring out if there was any chance he could still scrounge a date today from his latest victim due to the announced blizzard that was to hit that night.

The door opened and En only cracked an eye, trying to stay relaxed as long as possible. Speak of the devil. The pink haired male made his way into a seat and sighed.

"So…What's the verdict?"

"It's a no. She didn't want to risk it."

Figures.

Of course at the wrong time, the True Loveracelets went off. En muttered a lively vocabulary under his breath that Ryuu took a note of. Ryuu didn't actually have an objection today, to him it couldn't get any worse.

"Hopefully Io and Atsushi will make their way over there now," En told the other human in the room after he was done cursing. "Yumoto…I guess we just have to hope that he can scam himself out of detention."

"This is Yumoto we're talking about," reminded Ryuu. "Good luck with that."

"Oh, I can take care of that!" Wombat climbed back into Tawarayama's arms and left, presumably to get the first year out of detention.

The two left soon after to meet up with the other two as expected. Yumoto showed up soon after with Wombat/Tawarayama right behind him.

"Let's get Love Making!"

With that call, the five boys transformed into their magical forms of Scarlet, Cerulean, Epinard, Sulfur, and Vesta.

"This love filled planet will not abide those who lack love!"

"Those who wield loveless power must kneel before love!"

"Love is power! Love is hope!"

"Be born for love! Give your life for love!"

"Love! We are, forever, the heirs to the throne of love…"

"Battle Lovers!"

"Feel the power…"

"Of love!"

And right on cue was the monster, which looked like a sort of stocking with legs. Whatever their enemy was planning this time, they were really keeping to the season. Either way, they just wanted to be done. A few strategic hits from their love sticks, a Love Attack and True Love Fountain, and the monster went back to normal as they de-transformed.

The group was about to return back to the club room, mainly for the fact that En and Ryuu left their bags back there and they sort of needed them, when Yumoto found a magazine and started to read it. Looking back and seeing the blonde distracted once again, Atsushi walked over and tried to get his attention.

"Hey, Yumoto, are you coming back with us? Yumoto?"

Turning around, Atsushi could see the distress on Yumoto's face.

"Guys…" Yumoto held up the magazine cover with Yoshi and Takao's kiss right on front. "We may have a problem."

* * *

"So what's the big problem?" Io asked as the group got back to the club room. "I really see no problem. If you guys love each other, then who cares?"

"Well, we don't care," En commented as he picked up his bag. "So it's not a big problem like that."

Atsushi took over the answer. "But in our short time as being idols, we've seen plenty of our co-workers get grilled for being allies. Not everyone is like that but it could always get to the point where we would quit." En made his way and put his arm around Atsushi's shoulder. "That's why we're worried. That's more stress then we need."

"I guess we'll just have to figure out a way to deal with it," replied En as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well that's going to have to wait. We have to do some rehearsal with the Beppu brothers."

"Them? Ew…" Ryuu made a disgusted face at the mention of the twins. There was something about them that he couldn't put his finger on, but it just made him uncomfortable.

"Hey we aren't that thrilled either. But the studio's making us do it." En picked up his bag and started to make his way out of the club room. Looking back and seeing his partner not being so quick, he commented, "Hurry Atsushi."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Atsushi waved a quick good-bye to the other club members. "See you guys later. If we die, you know why."

* * *

The rehearsal started off as normal as it could have been to the appreciation of the two teens. The first thing both them and VEPPer had to deal with was the finalized schedule of the concert. Yoshi and Takao would take the first half of the concert while VEPPer would take the second half. It would make sense that the more popular of the two sets of the idols would take the later half. Neither Atsushi or En would complain though. This meant that they could easily change before the second half started and either watch the rest of the concert or go home early. Whichever they felt like.

However just like every other rehearsal they had it seemed to be leaving a sour taste in En and Atsushi's mouths. They both knew that for some reason the Beppu brothers didn't like their club so they were used to the brothers being so snobbish. But considering the fact that neither of the two knew the idols' true identities, it didn't seem to be some sort of act they were keeping up. Which meant they were still as annoying to their non-surprise and disappointment.

Their suspicions were proven correct as the Beppu brothers were called up for their part of rehearsal as Takao and Yoshi were given their break.

Haruhiko always seemed to be the worst of the two. With a scoff as they walked by their co-performers, he told the two, "Let the real idols show you how it's done."

While Akihiko always seemed to be the one to try and clean up his brother's attitude but it felt that he had some sort of agenda himself. "I apologize for my brother. This happens more often than you imagine." With that, the twin followed his brother onto the stage.

With a sigh and a drink from his water bottle, Takao just shook his head at the two. "I never thought I'd want a rehearsal to be done as fast as I want this one over. For once I can't wait for us to become nobodies again. At least when we're with the others they are bearable. Though that may be all the jokes we crack about them."

"Come on Takao, you can live through it," his partner said as he glared at the idol getting a drink. Sure, En said what was the truth but it didn't mean it was something that should have been said out loud. Once he saw the drink finished, Yoshi continued as he got his partner's attention. "Maybe I can entice you. If you can survive this rehearsal without complaining about them anymore, maybe we can go on a date for Christmas."

Takao slowly looked at Yoshi with a small smile. "I'm listening…"

* * *

Winter Break didn't last as long as they would have liked. January quickly reared it's ugly, and snow filled, head. On the bright side, the snow started to melt much earlier then normal to the happiness of some students like Io who kept slipping on the ice and complaining he was going to break something and have to pay the hospital bills for it.

The beeping noise was starting to get on the nerves of the rest of the defense club. Io and Ryuu quickly glared at En, who was making said noise with his phone. Atsushi ignored it and kept reading his book. Yumoto didn't pay any mind either, though it was unknown if he didn't care or the fact that he was concentrating on his homework that Atsushi was making him do.

Taking a quick glance from the page he was currently on, Atsushi looked up to see that Ryuu and Io were about to kill En or at least take the phone from him. "Please don't you guys. We apologize. We have to get rid of them."

"Rid of what?" Ryuu asked as he arched an eyebrow.

En didn't miss a beat of the phone beeping as he answered, "Since that little…scandal, we've been getting some unwanted calls ranging from trying to get an interview on the subject to hateful comments on our relationship. We're trying to figure out a way to get rid of this but for now we haven't been successful."

"Wow." Ryuu looked down in shame. "I didn't know Yufin-sempai. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. There was no way you could know, we didn't tell you. We're sorry also that we have to do this in the club room. Okay, I think that should be all of them…For today."

"I'll take that over the last few," Atsushi sighed as he put his book down. Then he turned to look at the youngest of the group. "Yumoto, how's that homework coming?"

There was no sign that the blonde heard Atsushi. Instead, he was more intent on daydreaming and balancing the pencil he had on his lips.

There were some days even Atsushi wanted to be violent and knock some sense into him. But he held it back. He was probably just annoyed with all the problems they were facing in their idol lives recently.

That was when the phone beeped again with a different tone. En took one glance before sighing and getting up to grab his bag. "It's time."

Atsushi quickly followed and gave a short good bye to their fellow club mates.

* * *

A five-minute break was always plenty of time for En to relax during rehearsals. There was a nice, secret room where he could just take off his wig and lay down. He always had an alarm for the minute before they had to get back to work so he didn't accidently oversleep.

As the alarm went off, En groaned and put his wig back on, making sure to straighten it out. With a nod of approval, he started to make his way back to the stage. Usually, passing by the vending machine's wasn't a big deal to him but once he saw Atsushi's idol disguise there and not being early on the stage he knew he had to stop.

Deciding to be nice and not wanting to intrude, he stood by the doorway. It was too low to make out what they were saying, but he could see Atsushi, with a distressed look on his face which worried En, and an intern that joined within the last week talking.

Though he couldn't recognize the words, he noticed that the intern screamed something and slapped Atsushi's cheek. As much as En wanted to torture the intern then and there, his first and foremost priority was making sure Atsushi was okay which meant he shouldn't do anything.

The intern left with a glare to En, to which the usually lazy student returned with an intense glare of his own before turning his attention back to his boyfriend. He ran over to Atsushi as the boy slid his back down against the vending machine.

"At-Yoshi!" En, in his anger almost forgetting that they were in disguise, called over to his boyfriend as he walked over. He could see the tears starting to stream down his face. Not wanting to make any sudden movements and scare Atsushi, he slowly bent over to sit next to his boyfriend. "What happened?"

Atsushi could barely keep the sobbing out of his voice to reply. "It's…It's that tabloid. The intern saw it. Said it was unnatural and said that we should die. He…"

That was all En wanted to hear before he crossed the line of no return. He shushed Atsushi and pulled him closer to his chest to let him get his feelings out.

Faking sick, but in reality they wanted to rest to get their sanity back, Atsushi and En apologized as they left rehearsal early.

* * *

Ryuu looked up from the discussion he was having with the other two club members at his house. No one should have been visiting at this time of night and his parents were gone for the weekend. So why would there have been a knock? Either way, he started to make his way to the door.

Yumoto, thinking the same thing as Ryuu, jumped up. "What if it's a burglar!?"

Io looked at his fellow club member. "And that's your first reaction? Not that it's the Beppu brothers?"

Ryuu just shook his head at the two. While they both made good points, he had a good feeling it wasn't either. What he did see as he opened the door was more surprising. He had to suppress a gasp, but it didn't go unnoticed by the other two who quickly came over to the door.

En and Atsushi, both still in their idol disguises but with their trench coats and hats, were standing right in front of them. This was the first signal that something was wrong. On one side, En had a serious face. On the other, Atsushi looked like he was trying to stop crying for an unknown reason but failing at doing so.

"Please let us in?" was all En had to say.

Ryuu let the two in as he and Io went to the kitchen to fix up coffee for the two and snacks for the whole group. Yumoto tried to help in his own way and got some blankets from upstairs with Wombat for the two after asking Ryuu if it was okay.

Atsushi, taking his blanket, smiled at Yumoto as he murmured a quick, "Thank you." Wrapping the blanket around himself, he closed his eyes and laid against En's shoulder.

En nodded in appreciation as he took his blanket from Wombat. However, the blanket just ended up laying on his legs, as En claimed he didn't need it. Noticing the soft snores coming from his boyfriend laying on his shoulder, he pulled off Atsushi's wig and set it on the floor near the couch before doing the same with his own wig.

The silence, apart from Atsushi's soft snoring, lasted for a good fifteen minutes or so. That was when Ryuu and Io returned with the snacks and coffee. Deciding to give the poor warn out boy a break, En thanked the two for the treats and let them know that he'll answer any questions.

"What happened?" was the first thing that came out and from Ryuu's mouth too.

En had to clench his fists a few times, just to get the anger out of what he just witnessed. He didn't want to accidently hurt any of his fellow club members. While he did so, he was scrambling to get his thoughts in order of how he wanted to explain it.

"We asked to leave early. I was walking back from break when I saw one of the interns having the conversation with Atsushi. He saw the tabloid and, from what I witnessed, was homophobic. According to Atsushi, he said it was unnatural and then slapped Atsushi in the face. I couldn't tell you how mad I was. I just wanted to punch his lights out but that would look bad on us." En buried his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do. So we decided to lie and leave early."

"Wow Yufin-senpai. You really know what to do when you need to," Ryuu crooned.

"It's just common sense. I don't want to make things worse for us then they already are, especially for Atsushi." En looked to his boyfriend who was deep in his sleep on his shoulder.

"Now what are you going to do?" Io asked.

En looked down, a sad frown crossing his face. "I…I really don't know. So many questions and worries are buzzing in my brain. Maybe we could go on a show and deny it. But what if this just opens up fangirls really wanting to date us. We can't betray the real relationship we have. We could keep it and try to show people that they don't have to hide who they are. But we would probably have more threats thrown at us then we already have gotten. If we don't do anything it might just become worse."

Burying his face in his hands, En shook his head. "I don't want Atsushi to go through this pain. If I have to bear it, that's fine. But I never wanted to get him involved in something like this."

That was En felt the weight on his shoulder shift. Looking at Atsushi, he saw the male looking up at him. "You shouldn't bear it all on your own En-chan. We're in this together, for better or for worse. That's what it means to be friends. That's what it means to be lovers."

En grabbed Atsushi in another hug. The other three just smiled and kept quiet, not wanting to disturb a tender moment.

* * *

Yumoto grabbed a bowl of popcorn from the kitchen before running back into the living room. The three were in the same position as before, just changing location to Yumoto's house. Using his hand and momentum to jump over the back of the couch, he landed with no problems outside of small chunks of popcorn being lost here and there.

Io glared at his underclassman. "Could you be more considerate Yumoto? You don't want to dirty up the place do you?"

Not paying attention, Yumoto turned to Io and asked with popcorn in his mouth, "What?"

"…Nothing."

Ryuu finally made his appearance as the last member of the couch with his cherry soda and took out the remote. "Okay, let's do this thing. Hopefully this will do more good then harm for them." Pressing the power button, the television turned on and was already on the channel they were looking for.

En and Atsushi, after talking it out with their fellow club members and e-mailing the Student Council to get their opinion, finally decided to take the plunge. They asked for an interview in February, trying to get a point across for Valentines Day.

From that point on, all attention was directed to the television. The three, even without knowing, started to hold their breath.

The interviewer happily greeted Yoshi and Takao as they walked on stage. After asking them to take a seat, he got right into the meat of the thing.

"For the last two months there have been so many reports of you two seeming to be more then friends and work partners. And you said that's what you wanted to talk about today. Would you mind finally shining more light on the subject?"

Takao gave a quick glance to Yoshi. One to confirm if he really wanted to do this and let him know that there was time to bow out if it was too much. But Yoshi was confident. He smiled back at Takao and nodded, telling him to do it.

Takao took a deep breath. "So we know that for the last two months there has been a photo and a story floating around. So today we're here to put that story to rest once in for all…And hopefully try and make a few things smoother for us."

That last line was met with laughter by the audience.

"We would like to state for the record that yes, we are dating," Yoshi took over the conversation at this point. "Both Takao and I would put ourselves as bisexual for now. This is actually our first relationship for both of us so I wouldn't fully consider us gay. But there you all go. We're out now."

Takao took back the conversation, letting Yoshi get some rest. As he grabbed Yoshi's hand and held it in his own, he continued, "We know that while being a part of the LGBT community is getting a better recognition in Japan, it's still a bit frowned upon. So we wanted to do this and try and help those that are troubled by trying to figure out the truth. Maybe we can give them some hope. And for those of you ready to write angry letters at us for what we choose, go ahead. We've actually already dealt with our fair share of them. So whatever you have to say won't really matter to us."

As the crowd broke into mixed reactions, half cheering for the two's courage and the other half scorning them, Yoshi and Takao smiled at each other, proud of what they have done. One less worry off their backs.

* * *

The battle with the VEPPers came and went, along with the Student Council's return to the appreciation of the Earth Defense Club. Once they finally were a part of the group, En and Atsushi felt bad leaving the Beppu brothers out of the loop of their secret, since at this point even Akoya and Ibushi finally caught on, and revealed themselves to the brothers. They were actually excited at the fact and asked them to perform a joint concert again in the future.

The end of March was always met with excitement from the students of Binan. Leaves on the trees were starting to make their yearly appearance and even a few flowers were starting to blossom in the warm weather that seemed to come early.

Both Atsushi and En were happy to finally get their exam results back. Both were accepted to the same college for the majors they wanted to get into. (A little surprise on En's part, but remember he did a special knack at his tests.) Despite all of this good news, they still had one problem on their minds.

What was Yoshi and Takao going to do when they were off to college?

This was the hardest decision they probably had to make. After a year, Yoshi and Takao were a part of their lives, that was expected. But college meant more work and even plenty of more activities to do. Would they even have time to even do any concerts? Or even rehearse?

There also was the fact that if they decided to not be Yoshi and Takao anymore how would they handle it. Would they just sweep them under the rug at the last concert and hope people forgot about them? They probably would get messages asking why they decided not to be idols anymore. Maybe they could reveal the truth to the world and show everyone who they really were? But that might mean that they would get annoyed by everyone finally knowing who they are, what they've been trying to avoid over the past year.

Atsushi just hit his head against the table in the club room. "What are we going to do En-chan?"

"I don't know…"

Sighing and scratching his head, Atsushi still couldn't arrive at an answer. "Well, maybe we should take a break on it for now. I think the others are waiting for us at the Kurotama Bath."

"Yeah." Following Atsushi and picking up his bag, En walked out of the club room as he held onto Atsushi's hand. After their little pep talk, they even started to be more open with their relationship in their community. It was a good thing that since the community was small enough, no one really gave two thoughts and really argued. A feeling much different from the mixed reactions they got when Yoshi and Takao came out. (While it has been getting better, they still had the occasional hate comment on it though.)

As usual, it didn't take them too long to get to the Kurotama Bath, though to the two it felt like the walk took ages.

Of course, as soon as they got there, the rest of the usual group was no where to be seen in the changing room. That was to be expected. At this point, everyone probably had already changed and were enjoying themselves in the bath, if Yumoto's loud voice had anything to say about it.

Well, there wasn't much they could do at this point but join the group in the bath. Atsushi and En set their stuff in their respective lockers and started to change. As he finished and put his stuff in the locker, En felt Atsushi wrap around his left arm. Even with one glance he could see that the navy haired male was still worried about their future as their alter egos. Trying to reassure his boyfriend, En just smiled and nuzzled Atsushi's hair.

"Everything will be fine, you know," was murmured from the lazy boy's mouth. "Take a deep breath, okay?"

Taking his boyfriend's advice, Atsushi breathed in deeply, held it for a minute, and then let out the breath.

"Better?"

Shrugging, Atsushi answered with, "A bit." He turned his head to try and get a look behind him, still grabbing onto his torso like there was no tomorrow and hugging him. "En-chan…Thank you…Thank you for everything. You've really been a big help. I have to say that you're the best boyfriend I ever had."

En just chuckled. "Well, I am the only boyfriend you have ever had."

"True." Kissing En on the cheek, Atsushi felt a little revitalized. He stepped away from the worries for a bit so that they could enjoy what little time they had left with the others.

Grabbing En's hand, Atsushi pulled the male into the bathing area. The two were greeted by Io, Ryuu, and Akoya doing…Whatever sort of beauty thing they do in front of the mirror, Yumoto chasing Wombat in the tub which was actually starting to annoy Akihiko and Haruhiko (Though the two were on better terms with the Scarlet Prince then before), Kinshiro and Ibushi just discussing some of the Student Council end of the year duties they had to take care of, and of course Tawarayama's body just floating in the other half of the tub.

They decided to take the area that was the least likely to be splashed by Yumoto and sat with Kinshiro and Ibushi. As Atsushi and En settled down into the hot water, the two student council members looked up at them.

"Yo!" Ibushi greeted. "Are you guys off today?"

Nodding back as a reply, Atsushi said, "Yeah. We have to take a day off at some point. We can't be idols twenty-four seven. However, that's actually true no matter what."

The group of four chuckled at the poor joke as they looked over to Yumoto and the twins. Finally fed up with the blonde's actions, Haruhiko started splashing Yumoto back which turned into a whole contest of who can splash their friends the most. Of course, this meant Atsushi, En, and Ibushi were dragged in, while Kinshiro took the respective road and just slipped out of the bathing area until the six were done with their contest.

It took the loud cough from Akoya but that mostly stopped it. Not without Yumoto getting one last hit and accidently getting Akoya but still. Then Akoya chased Yumoto around the bathhouse in anger so that might have also had a hand in it.

Finally getting a breather and sighing in relief, with the twins quickly following him in that sigh, Kinshiro finally got most of his peace back. He only got to enjoy it for a whole half a minute as he looked over at Atsushi and En. While the lazy boy seemed to care more to relax and maybe fall asleep again in the tub, his partner seemed to have the same worried look on his face that Kinshiro had grown to notice right away to help his best friend.

Scooting across the bath so that he was closer to the dark blue haired male, so that he didn't have to make Atsushi awkward by talking over everyone, Kinshiro knocked lightly into his shoulder. "Hey, are you okay? You seem a bit off."

"It's…Mostly okay," Atsushi sighed in reply. He couldn't keep anything from Kinshiro and he never wanted to again. He learned after the fight they had that he shouldn't keep everything to himself. There were people there for him now that would help him whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on. He always needed to tell Kinshiro everything. "Both En and I came to the realization that our Senior Year is almost over and College is upon us. Which also means we still don't know what we are going to do about Yoshi and Takao…"

Putting a finger underneath his chin, Kinshiro started to think. "I can see where the problem would lie. In college you would be busier trying to get into what you really want to do. But you don't want to give it up do you?"

Wincing a bit at that, Kinshiro hit it right on the mark. Part of Atsushi's worries were true about their fans wondering what would happen to the two idols. But another part, a part he didn't even tell En yet, would honestly miss this life. Seeing those smiles, performing their hearts out. Over the last year Atsushi had grown to love that sort of life more then he was willing to admit.

Trying to get En to chime in and save if he wasn't asleep at the moment, Atsushi looked over to him. However, En seemed to have the same realization as he did. They both really didn't want to leave being idols. They both enjoyed the ups and downs and wanted to keep at it.

The two were able to look up from their thoughts to see the entire room staring at them no matter how much they tried to keep the conversation away from them. With a cough, which Atsushi was pretty sure came from Akoya, Atsushi chuckled at the others meekly as En just shrugged as a response. For a few minutes that killed almost any conversation any of the present men were having.

It was one of the Beppu brothers that spoke up next. While Atsushi and En were worrisome of their comment, it seemed to prove a bit of an insight. "You know it's completely up to you guys however you decide. We don't want to stress you out more then you need to." Akihiko took a quick break, trying to decide how to continue without worrying the two. Once he got something that seemed to sound good he continued on, "But I think you both want to continue. However, the other thing is about living a double life. Why not try being yourselves. Sure, fans will follow you everywhere. We will all come to your aid so that you actually have some room to breathe. But why not try and see where this path will lead you?"

En and Atsushi looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

As usual, the cherry blossoms came around mid-April at Binan High. They always signaled the bright and new beginning that came with graduation. It took a lot of coffee and energy drinks despite the fact Kinshiro didn't want to touch either of those things but the seniors in the Defense Club and the Student Council were able to pass all of the final assignments and tests they had. Now all that was left was to actually graduate.

The day was hectic. Between most of their underclassmen fighting to give the speech, Yumoto revealing his true feelings about not wanting his upperclassmen to leave, the monster when they swore everything was done yet again, and Wombat almost leaving them without a word. Because of this, they decided to move their little congratulations party for close friends and family a day back.

Unanimously decided by the four seniors, they all decided to hold their parties together. It made sense not only because of how close most of them were but everything they all went through. But they all knew that even with the four of them it wasn't going to be a big party. At most it was going to be their families, a few people from the studio that have worked with En and Atsushi and knew their secret, and of course the Earth Defense Club, the remaining Student Council member, and the Beppu brothers.

With the quick cheer of "Congratulations!" the ten teens all clanged their glasses of punch. At the request of parents, mainly Atsushi and Kinshiro's, all of the friends of the graduates got their wish fulfilled of that silly fight they had over the previous week and all got to give their own speech for their previous upperclassman.

"I guess I'll go first…" Ryuu murmured as he nervously scratched the back of his head. While he was so fired up to give the speech at the graduation ceremony he pulled a complete 180 at this development and had nothing up his sleeve at first.

The speeches went by one by one. From Ryuu to Io to Akoya to the Beppu brothers to Yumoto. Despite anyone being worried from any of the less intelligent friends, they all made amazing, and all tearjerking in Kinshiro's case, speeches.

Once the last set of applause died down and Yumoto got himself off the table, En and Atsushi came up to him immediately. They both held their hands out and gave Yumoto a button from each of them. The blonde's eyes widened as he noticed what was going on. This was their second button.

"We talked about it for a while. Yumoto, Ryuu, Io, we both appreciate you all for everything that has happened over this last year or so." Atsushi smiled at all three of the mentioned underclassmen. "We would have loved to give you all our second buttons. But Yumoto. You were the one that has always been there for all of us. Even if you are really…Uh…Bad at thinking critically you always found a way to work everything out. You've grown."

En took the lead next, looking at all three of them himself in his usual kind of expression. "All you guys…Thank you for everything. You better keep it up even when we're gone."

Before anyone, especially En, got the chance to react, Yumoto, Ryuu, and Io all hugged the other two. It didn't take long before the group of five started to giggle before quieting down again. All of them where thinking the same thing that Yumoto ended up voicing out loud.

"Why couldn't Wom-san spend just one more day with us…"

* * *

Both Atsushi and En took advantage of what few days they had free to give off another concert before their hectic schedule added College. It was the Beppu brothers' idea to have another joint concert. Now that both groups were much friendlier with each other it was much more of a success.

At they end all four of the idols took their vows on stage together. The applause roared. Something the two will surely miss over the next few months. With a nudge in his shoulder from Haruhiko, Yoshi took the microphone that the Beppu brother offered him. "Hello everyone! We have an announcement to make. As you both know, Takao and I are both entering College soon." Linking his hand with Takao's and not letting go, the two of the stepped forward on stage. A slight squeeze to his boyfriend and a nod was the last confirmation.

Taking the microphone, Takao continued on. "We won't be quitting or anything of the sort to get our higher education. But we do have something we need to share with you all. We have been talking this over for weeks if we really want to do this or not. But it's time for all secrets to disappear."

Takao gave the microphone back to the Beppu brothers. Gripping on to each other's hand even more and with the encouragement of their friends' back stage, the two took a deep breath. The spotlight shone on them at that moment. With one quick movement, the two threw their wigs into the wind.


End file.
